1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting assemblies, more particularly to an expansion card mounting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In some computer systems, riser cards are connected perpendicular to motherboards of the computer systems. Expansion card sockets are mounted on the riser cards receiving corresponding expansion cards parallel to the motherboards. This arrangement can save space in the computer systems. After the expansion cards are received in the expansion card socket, the expansion cards are further secured to the chassis of the computer systems by securing means. However, such securing means often utilize fasteners or fasteners to secure the expansion cards, complicating installation and removal of the expansion cards.
Therefore, there is still room for improvement within the art.